L'Ombre d'Un Autre
by Aigie-san
Summary: Draco n'y croit pas une seule seconde, mais Pansy et Blaise en sont convaincus ; Severus Snape louche sur Théodore ! Et en tout bons Serpentard, ils décident de se mêler de ce qui ne les regarde pas.


**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à J.K Rowling.**

 **L'Ombre d'Un Autre**

Théodore rangea soigneusement ses ingrédients et demeura assis, bien droit, attendant que le professeur passe regarder le contenu de son chaudron. Au bout de quelques minutes, Severus Snape arriva, se penchant légèrement pour observer le travail de son élève. Pansy, à côté, regarda du coin de l'œil la réaction du professeur. Celui-ci pinça les lèvres, ses yeux se plissant quelque peu. Il n'accorda pas un regard à Théodore et s'en alla sans un mot. Pansy poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque Severus se fut éloigné. Elle se tourna vers sa gauche ; Blaise et Draco la regardaient déjà. Elle souffla ; ils comprirent. Elle était tombée d'accord avec les soupçons du premier. Draco grogna, convaincu que les deux autres devenaient cinglés.

De retour dans la salle commune de Serpentard, Vincent et Gregory s'occupant de décourager les curieux, Blaise, Draco et Pansy entourèrent Théodore qui leva les yeux de son livre et fronça les sourcils. Quand autant de personnes s'intéressaient soudainement à lui, ce n'était jamais bon signe. D'autant plus lorsque les personnes en question n'avaient pas pour habitude d'être ensemble ; il était connu que Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini ne se parlaient jamais. L'héritier Nott se tendit mais s'efforça de ne rien laisser paraître.

-Ok, Nott, fit Pansy, on a des choses à te dire.

-Que me vaut l'honneur ? Se contenta-t-il de demander.

C'est Blaise qui répondit.

-Pour faire court, c'est à propos de notre chef de maison. J'ai été en parler à Malfoy parce qu'il s'agit de son parrain, et il a trouvé ça idiot. Mais comme j'insistais, on a convenu que Parkinson observerait pendant une semaine et trancherait s'il faudrait venir te voir ou non.

-Et donc ? C'est à quel sujet, précisément ?

Draco fusilla Blaise du regard et Pansy, rougissante, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, vérifia que Vincent et Gregory accomplissaient correctement leur tâche avant de répondre.

-Zabini pense que Snape louche sur toi, et après ce que j'ai vu durant cette semaine...

-Le... professeur Snape ? Des vues sur moi ? Répéta Théodore. J'ignore... si je dois rire ou craindre pour votre santé.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

-Exactement ce que je leur ai dit !

Pansy se renfrogna.

-Moi non plus, au début, je n'y croyais pas. Mais il a toujours un de ces airs quand il observe ton travail...

Un sourire commença à poindre sur le visage de l'héritier Nott, qu'il lutta pour réprimer.

-Donc si je comprends bien, notre professeur de potions est tellement impressionné par mes talents qu'il est tombé amoureux de moi ?

Il n'était pas parvenu à prendre un ton totalement détaché, et la moquerie perceptible vexa Pansy qui se mit à bouder. C'est donc Blaise qui reprit.

-Non, bien sûr, mais quand un excellent élève se présente à Serpentard, particulièrement en potions, il le met toujours à l'honneur, or, avec toi, on dirait qu'il approche à contrecœur. Mais ce n'est pas tout ; lorsqu'il fait le tour des tables, ou qu'il est à son bureau, il jette de fréquents regards vers toi. Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange ?

Théodore n'eut pas le temps de chercher une réponse ; Draco le devança.

-Peut-être que sa tête ne lui revient pas et qu'il le surveille !

Cela sortit Pansy de sa bouderie.

-Tu nous as déjà fait part de cette idée ! Et comment expliques-tu, dans ce cas, qu'il le surveille aussi durant les repas, et même, parfois, qu'il se retourne lorsqu'ils se passent à côté dans les couloirs ?! Une fois je l'ai même vu chercher un livre à la bibliothèque, précisément dans la rangée qui donnait sur la table où se trouvait Nott !

Théodore referma son livre.

-Je suis désolé de briser vos rêves, mais je suis de l'avis de Malfoy.

Pansy sembla manquer d'air. L'héritier Nott reprit.

-De plus, quand bien même cette théorie ridicule s'avérerait fondée, qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'y fasse ?

Draco fit un grand geste exaspéré de la main.

 _-Exactement ce que je leur ai dit !_ Répéta-t-il, en appuyant sur chaque mot.

Théodore se leva, les plantant là. Blaise grogna. Pansy et lui se fixèrent avec insistance ; ils savaient qu'ils avaient raison et ne comptaient pas baisser les bras avant de l'avoir prouvé. Draco soupira.

-Puisque je vous dis que c'est n'importe quoi, cette histoire !

-Oh, tais-toi, Dray ! Ordonna la jeune fille. Si tu ne vois rien, c'est que tu es aveugle ou complètement idiot ! Viens, Zabini ! Allons-nous en !

Avec un dernier regard dédaigneux pour l'héritier Malfoy, elle s'en alla à son tour, suivie de Blaise. Quelques heures plus tard, les deux compères, ainsi que Draco, étaient cachés derrière une armure, non loin de la bibliothèque.

-Rappelez-moi pourquoi je suis ici, déjà ? Marmonna Draco.

-Parce que bien que tu ne nous croies pas, tu aimes te mêler des affaires des autres, répondit simplement Pansy, secrètement contente que l'héritier Malfoy les ait rejoints.

Le Trio d'Argent avait donc retrouvé la trace de Théodore et l'avait suivi jusqu'à la bibliothèque, attendant à présent l'arrivée du professeur Snape. Cela prit un temps considérable, tant et si bien que Blaise et Pansy finirent par se demander s'il allait vraiment venir, s'il n'avait pas eu une sorte d'empêchement, mais le potionniste apparut alors, faisant voler ses vêtements noirs dans sa marche énergique. Il entra dans la bibliothèque ; le trio le suivit discrètement. Les trois adolescents le virent se diriger vers le rayonnage au bout duquel se trouvait, comme par hasard, Théodore.

Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Enfin... les deux cinglés qui l'entouraient ne pouvaient tout de même pas avoir visé juste, si ? Non, ce devait être une coïncidence.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? S'enquit alors une voix qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent, faisant face au Trio d'Or.

-Je ne crois pas vous avoir jamais dit que ça vous regardait, grinça aussitôt Draco.

-Quand des Serpentard ont l'air de préparer un sale coup, ça nous regarde forcément, répliqua Harry.

Draco voulut rétorquer mais il se fit tirer par le bras par Pansy.

-Draco ! On n'a pas le temps pour ça ! On va les perdre !

L'air lui aussi contrarié, Blaise fixait Théodore et Severus qui s'en allaient ensemble.

-Amenez-vous ! Chuchota-t-il en prenant Draco par l'autre bras pour aider Pansy.

-Puisque je vous dis que c'est totalement stupide..., insista l'héritier Malfoy, l'air résigné.

Interloqués, les trois Gryffondor leur emboitèrent le pas.

-C'est rare de voir ces trois-là ensemble, fit remarquer Hermione.

Les deux autres ne relevèrent pas. Profitant que le Trio d'Argent était trop concentré à filer l'étrange duo, Harry rabattit sur ses amis et lui sa cape d'invisibilité, car un groupe de six personnes, comportant notamment le prince des Serpentard et le Survivant, n'aurait pas manqué d'attirer l'attention. Lorsque Draco parvint à dégager ses bras, il se retourna et eut l'air en partie satisfait.

-Bien, au moins, les trois autres nous ont fichu la paix.

Ron fourra sa manche dans sa bouche pour ne pas éclater de rire.

-Vous imaginez, un peu, s'ils avaient appris que vous vous imaginez que mon parrain veut mettre Nott dans son lit ?

Le Weasley devint verdâtre, et Harry et Hermione se fixèrent l'un l'autre, effarés. Draco souffla.

-Sérieusement, il faut vous faire soigner...

-Silence, Malfoy ! Tu vas finir par nous faire repérer !

Draco n'eut pas le temps de se défendre ; Pansy le poussa, ainsi que Blaise, dans la salle de cours à côté de laquelle ils passaient.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?! S'énerva l'héritier Malfoy.

-Nott s'est retourné !

-Tu crois qu'il nous a vus ? S'enquit Blaise.

-Je ne pense pas.

-Tss, il doit bien se douter que vous n'allez pas le lâcher comme ça ! Ironisa Draco.

-Enfin, soupira Pansy, finalement, on les a perdus... Dommage.

Mais si le Trio d'Argent avait bien raté sa filature, ce n'était pas le cas du Trio d'Or, toujours caché sous la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry. Cependant, à plusieurs reprises, le regard perçant de Théodore se posa sur les trois Gryffondor censés être invisibles. Ils n'avaient pourtant laissé aucun bruit les trahir et se demandaient s'ils n'étaient pas en train de devenir paranoïaques. Assurément Théodore était-il en train de vérifier que les trois Serpentard ne s'étaient pas relancés à sa poursuite. Tout de même... il y avait quelque chose d'étrange... Et c'est Hermione qui mit le doigt dessus.

-Vous ne trouvez pas Nott très expressif, par rapport à d'habitude ?

-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais vraiment fait attention à lui..., répondit Harry.

Ron acquiesça à la remarque de son meilleur ami. Hermione se tut, lèvres pincées. Ils se dirigeaient vers les cachots ; leurs pas n'allaient pas tarder à se mettre à résonner. Elle fit donc s'arrêter les deux autres, leur expliquant tout bas pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'aller plus loin.

-Toutefois..., continua-t-elle. Je serais curieuse de consulter la carte du Maraudeur.

Aussi foncèrent-ils vers la tour de leur maison récupérer ladite carte. Pendant ce temps, le duo professeur-élève traversa les cachots pour finalement se rendre dans la chambre de Severus. Théodore s'assit sur le canapé, l'air moqueur.

-Sev, de quoi as-tu si peur que tu ne cesses de me fixer au point que des élèves se rendent compte qu'il y a anguille sous roche ?

-Où est Nott ?

Théodore soupira.

-Dans la Salle sur Demande, à attendre, comme prévu, que je vienne le chercher pour qu'il reprenne sa place.

-Place que je trouve que tu lui voles un peu trop souvent. Aujourd'hui tu as été en cours de potions à sa place, et parfois, tu te fais passer pour lui des journées entières !

-Et alors ? Tu n'es pas heureux de me voir ?

Le professeur fronça les sourcils.

-Ce n'est pas la question. Tu l'as dit toi-même, des élèves commencent à voir que quelque chose ne va pas.

-Ça n'a rien à voir avec Théodore et moi. C'est ton comportement étrange qui leur a mis la puce à l'oreille. Mais si tu m'aimes si peu, je peux disparaître encore une fois ! Le défia l'adolescent.

Severus se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, et tu le sais très bien. Je suis soulagé que tu ne sois pas mort, et j'apprécie que tu aies trouvé un moyen de revenir à l'école. Nott et toi vous ressemblez trait pour trait, et tu es très bon acteur ; jusqu'à maintenant, tout le monde n'y a vu que du feu. Je peux comprendre, aussi, que tu n'aies pas envie de rester tout le temps sous ta forme d'Animagus, ou d'être sans arrêt enfermé dans mes appartements, mais mettre un adolescent sous Imperium et l'envoyer se cacher pour se faire passer pour lui de temps à autre _n'est pas_ la même chose que lui voler son identité de manière si prolongée... Tu es quelqu'un de bien, d'honorable, de talentueux, et tu mérites d'être heureux, mais Nott n'a rien à voir avec tout ce qui a pu t'arriver, et _lui aussi_ possède toutes ces qualités ; il a le droit de ne pas subir Imperium et Oubliettes si régulièrement. L'autre jour, à la bibliothèque, je l'ai vu étudier un livre sur les troubles de la mémoire. Il n'a personne à qui se confier.

Severus se passa une main sur le visage.

-Pour tout te dire ; il me fait de la peine.

Théodore, l'air sombre, baissa les yeux.

-Je vois. Tu ne fais plus la différence entre lui et moi.

Il posa un regard chargé de colère sur l'adulte.

-C'est pour moi que tu devrais avoir de la peine ! J'ai souffert, manqué d'être dévoré vif, noyé, transformé en Inferius ; ce n'est qu'au dernier moment que j'ai trouvé la force de me changer en Animagus. Ils m'ont laissé tranquille ; je ne me souviens même plus de comment j'ai quitté cette caverne ! J'étais terrifié ! Je me suis terré pendant des années ! Puis j'ai appris que tu étais professeur à Poudlard, et il y avait ce maudit Théodore qui me ressemblait tellement... alors ne me fais pas de leçon de morale quand, déjà à ce moment, tu le regardais comme s'il était une ombre de moi-même ! Tu aurais fini par le traiter comme tu me traitais _moi_ ; et bientôt, c'est moi qui serais devenu son ombre ! Comme si je pouvais laisser passer ça, après tout le mal que j'avais enduré !

-Reg-... !

-Non ! Le coupa Théodore. Je sais le regard que tu portes sur les personnes que tu désires ! J'étais aux premières loges lorsque tu aimais Lily ! Je me suis battu, bec et ongles, pour que tu me préfères à elle ! C'était peine perdue, tu l'aimes encore... mais je sais que ton cœur est assez grand pour deux ; je sais que j'y ai une place. Mais s'il peut y avoir deux personnes, il ne peut s'y trouver deux fois _la_ _mê_ _me_ ! C'est lui ou moi, et je ne compte pas te laisser le choix ! Je ne deviendrai pas l'ombre d'un aut-... !

Théodore dut se taire ; Severus s'était levé, l'avait rejoint et enlacé.

-Je déteste... te voir pleurer, souffla le professeur.

L'adolescent ne dit rien. L'adulte reprit ;

-C'est inutile de te mettre dans des états pareils. Je m'inquiète pour Nott parce que c'est un élève de ma maison et qu'il est de mon devoir de le protéger. Mais aussi, je ne veux pas que tu perdes tes valeurs ; le Regulus qui était avec moi quand j'étais encore un élève n'aurait jamais employé de telles extrémités de sortilèges pour parvenir à ses fins. Il faut que tu arrêtes de t'acharner sur Nott ; tu peux duper les autres, mais moi, il ne me faut qu'un seul coup d'œil pour savoir à qui j'ai affaire. Alors s'il te plaît, fais-moi confiance.

Théodore, ou plutôt Regulus, acquiesça, s'agrippant à Severus, plaquant leurs corps l'un à l'autre.

-Severus..., gémit-il.

[... ... ...]

Le Trio d'Or était une nouvelle fois caché sous la cape d'invisibilité, la carte du Maraudeur dans les mains. Théodore lisait en marchant, juste devant eux, l'air de ne se méfier de rien.

-Alors ? Demanda Harry.

-Je..., commença Hermione. Rien... j'ai dû me faire des idées. J'avais cru, l'espace d'un instant, que quelqu'un avait pris l'apparence de Nott grâce à du polynectar, mais c'est bien le bon nom qui apparaît sur la carte, et Nott me semble avoir son expression habituelle.

Elle replia la carte juste au moment où un papillon bleu venait voleter autour du Serpentard. Elle ne vit donc pas le nom de Regulus Black flotter à côté de celui de Théodore Nott.

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : Bon... Je voulais faire un SeverusxThéodore, mais je n'y arrivais pas, alors je suis partie sur du SeverusxRegulus (couple que j'aime énormément), car je me souviens de m'être dit, après avoir lu la saga HP, que le personnage de Regulus dans les livres et celui de Théodore dans la majorité des fics se ressemblaient beaucoup. Comme en ce moment je travaille sur plusieurs O.S concernant Regulus, dont l'un d'eux portera une nouvelle fois sur un Regulus Animagus, je me suis dit qu'utiliser l'idée ici serait un bon entraînement. Après, j'espère que ça ne sera pas trop redondant quand j'aurai fini et posté l'autre O.S, mais je pense qu'ils seront plus complémentaires que ****« jumeaux ». Enfin, nous n'en sommes pas encore là.**


End file.
